Carnal Curse
by LoL Futa Fan
Summary: "Everyone has their curses, some are just easier to hide than others..." and lately, Katarina's curse has been pretty hard to hide. (Oneshot for now) (Also, check AN for Poll)
1. Chapter 1

**LoL Futa Fan back with a new story about Katarina and some other female champions, this is most likely going to be a oneshot unless people actually enjoy it. If you do, please review and or PM. Also, I'm going to put up a poll and the two most selected characters will be put into a story. Can't promise the length of it nor can I promise that your desired characters will be in the poll. Once it is concluded I will be accepting PMs on plot suggestions.**

* * *

' _Everyone has a curse, some are just easier to hide than others.'_

That was her mantra. That was what she said to herself whenever her curse was acting up. Six months trapped in some Zaunite lab and she had this curse. At least hers was easy to hide most of the time, unlike her sister for instance, who was half woman, half snake, and all disgusting.

' _But at least Cassi doesn't have to deal with this…'_ thought Katarina, ' _Although I can keep it hidden most of the times.'_

This was not one of those times however and Katarina cursed her luck as she sprinted down the hallway; massive, flaccid cock and balls swinging between her legs.

"Please nobody see me," she prayed as she neared her room, "Please nobody see me."

At random times, which were becoming much more common these days, Katarina would almost instantly grow a massive penis and with it, an even larger libidio. Generally, she had had very good luck and when she did grow it, it happened where nobody would see her.

Only Cassiopeia knew about her endowment and Katarina prayed to keep it that way.

As she ran, she thought back to how she had gotten it.

* * *

 _~Many Years Ago~_

This was her first solo-op and Katarina was not going to let anyone down. As she neared the city of Zaun on foot; she marveled at the twin cities of Zaun and Piltover, one below the other and both fierce rivals. Although Noxus was very close allies with Zaun, Katarina's commanders felt as though a little surveillance would be beneficial.

It was her job to infiltrate three labs and find out what top secret weapons were being made.

The first two labs went without a hitch, she discovered a poison gas that liquified people in instants and a series of cannons that could fire a shell at a target miles away.

She was inside the third laboratory, a thing of stained metal walls and grated floors over a sea of green goop. She crept down a hallway, sweltering heat coming from vents above which blew her hair into her eyes. A cyborg guard rounded the corner and Katarina dove up into the ducts and pipes on the ceiling. Once they had passed her hiding spot, she silently dropped down and continued on her way.

She turned left at the end of the hallway and found a locked door. Pulling a series of lock-picks out of her cleavage, Katarina began to pick the lock and in moments, it clattered to the floor. She cursed silently at the noise that had been made and picked it up, setting it back near the door. She slid the door open and crept inside.

"Ikor, back so soon with the test subject?" called a woman working on something on a workbench.

Katarina dove behind a shelf of vials containing green liquid and held her breath.

"Ikor, hello? Anybody there?" she called and when nobody answered she gave her optical enhancements a slap and muttered, "gotta upgrade these when this project profits. Good thing women around the globe will be searching for this."

' _Women around the globe, searching for what?'_ wondered Katarina.

The woman turned away from the workbench to grab a part and Katarina looked at what was there. A highly sophisticated chemistry set and what looked like a prototype for some injector were out.

The door behind Katarina flew open and she felt a robotic claw clamp around her neck.

"Madame, I saw the surveillance footage and this spy," he gestured to Katarina, "was up to no good. I turned right around after figuring we could use her as your test subject."

"Ah, very good Ikor!" squealed the lady as she clapped her hands, "Just tie her down on the chair."

The chair turned out to be a heavily padded chair one may find in a doctor's office in the upper class areas of Piltover. It was heavily modified. The chair could spin, and various parts were able to be rotated. Heavy machinery was underneath and various appendages could be remotely engaged. The armrests had clamps for the shoulders and wrists, there was one that went around the waist, and clamps around the ankles and thighs as well as one for the throat. Ikor took Katarina over and began to clamp her down to the chair.

"Tsk, tsk Ikor! We can't have any of these" said the woman as she pinched Katarina's clothes.

Katarina attempted to wrestle herself away but Ikor was mechanically engineered for strength and her clothes were ripped off. She was then fastened to the chair by various clamps and the entire thing began to groan as it was manipulated. The entire thing raised off the ground and unfolded from a seat shape to that of an operating table.

Bright lights above switched on and glimmered on the sweat that covered Katarina's naked body.

"Razor please," called the woman as she reached behind her.

Ikor gave her an automatic razor and she turned it on, before moving it towards Katarina's womanhood. A few buzzes later and her snatch was now devoid of hair. The woman pressed a few buttons and a pair dull hooks came up from the sides of the operating table.

One on each side was manipulated by the woman into Katarina's womanhood before the hooks engaged and pulled her lower lips apart. She screamed in pain as parts tore. "Oh! Almost forgot," said the woman as she brought up a mask.

The thing covered everything below Katarina's nose but had two green lenses for the eyes. Multiple valves and tubes covered the surface and two longer tubes wormed their way into her mouth, one traveling down to her lungs where it began to leak air and the other down into her stomach where a green liquid was pumped. The feeling of two tubes shoved down her throat was extremely painful but Katarina could do nothing besides shiver, the clamps were tight enough to stop even thrashing.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katarina saw the woman pick up the advanced injector and bring it over.

"This is Doctor Amelia Wix, subject number A-001 is about to begin trial stages of Seraph Project," she spoke into the camera.

Katarina couldn't see what the doctor was doing but felt it when a long needle was pushed into her clit.

"Engaging Seraphim Serum," called the doctor and a fire boiled in her clitoris as the liquid was shot into it.

"Ikor, start up the machines, if my research has shown anything, it's that the body responds better to this when in heat," commanded the doctor.

The hooks were removed from her stretched womanhood and a new piece of machinery was brought up. The section of table below her waist split into two parts until her legs were 90 degrees apart and the machine was lined up with her holes. From above, two hoses snacked down with pincers on the ends. The machine between her legs fired out two pistons, one at a time into her pussy and asshole. Katarina's virginity was stolen in an instant and she moaned underneath the mask in pain. A series of injections into her body began to heat it up and two more in her breasts caused them to swell.

The hoses above came down and the clamps clipped onto her engorged nipples painfully. From there, she watched as the clear hoses extracted a white substance from the breasts and she realized it was milk.

As the seconds became minutes, Katarina's pain became pleasure and upon noticing this, the doctor disengaged the straps around her thighs and waist. Katarina was soon thrusting herself onto the machine which had grown the two pistons in length and girth.

As the minutes turned to hours, Katarina's mind grew bored while her body did not. Due to constant injections, Katarina would almost continuously climax around the dildo in her pussy and the exertion had exhausted her.

As the hours ticked on, her clitoris began to boil and the various machines were removed, straps reengaged. A sensation began to happen in her snatch and she began to moan in pleasure.

It was the strangest feeling, as though a new arm had just appeared and only now she could feel it. She felt the air conditioning cool whatever had been created and strained her head to look. The doctor rotated the chair so that she was able to see and Katarina screamed.

A penis had been created out of where her vagina had been. When she first glimpsed it, the penis was a pathetic little thing; small, shriveled, and only a few inches long and not even one wide. Two miniscule testicals sat underneath it in a shrunken sack.

That was when the doctor left her in the chair. The lenses on her eyes flashed on and showed a series of pictures of naked women. Katarina had never thought about sex much but definitely didn't find naked women attractive. She didn't swing that way. But now, the penis attached to her began to stir. It thickened and lengthened as it grew harder, the veins along the length standing up. On the top, the mushroom tip began to secrete a clear white liquid.

Every day the same thing happened for two months. Two shots were given to her, one in each testicle and a serum was shot into them, starting a growth. The two testicles seemed to quiver before growing a tiny bit. The sack itself hardly grew but was instead extremely stretched, squeezing the balls and conforming to their shape when they reached their final size at a foot and a half in diameter. Every so often, thick veins popped up along the entire length. Then the doctor inserted a needle into the urethra and Katarina moaned in both pain and pleasure. Upon extracting it, the penis lurched and began grow just a few centimeters each day. It jumped from the pathetic little thing to a trunk of meat half a foot wide and a foot and a half in length. As the thing slouched down and came to a rest on the cold floor below, Katarina realized that it wasn't even erect.

The came the part which Katarina liked best. The lenses would show her a slideshow of various naked women and as her cock stirred to life, a mechanical arm would begin to jerk it off. With a roar into the mask, Katarina would begin to cum and the doctor would collect some of it in a vial.

After two months exactly, the doctor stopped giving her the shots to increase size. She woke up to a feeling on her cock and heard the doctor speak to the camera.

"Subject has grown to a length of 19.35 inches when flaccid and about 6.10 inches thick. Each testical is about 20.55 inches in diameter. I estimate the thing to weigh more than a dozen pounds. Tomorrow I will begin the second part of the test."

* * *

 _~Present Time~_

Katarina got to the door, fumbling with a key, she unlocked the door and tore it open, pushing it so that it would close once she was past it. Then she was on her bed and tearing off her jacket. Her leather leggings had already torn open from the force of her expanding cock and there was no way she could remove them currently. ' _That makes 5 in the past month'_ she thought as she glanced at the pile of torn leggings in the corner.

She soon forgot about that as she began to jack off her throbbing length. She was facing away from the door behind her and began to ejaculate all over the wall. With a roar, the stream became a geyser. The roar covered up the noise of her partially closed door opening as Evaine LeBlanc stepped inside looking down at a folder of files.

"Katarina Du Corteau," she read off, "General Swain needs you in his office in ten minutes."

Katarina had frozen, but the sound of her twin streams of seed still sounded, she prayed that Le Blanc wouldn't look up and would just walk out.

"What the fuck?" asked Le Blanc as she saw Katarina with a massive cock coming out of her nether regions.

* * *

 _~Many Years Ago~_

After two months of the growth, the veins now glowed the same green as the glowing vials of liquid on the shelves. The veins were so numerous that the entire thing glowed a faint green. The doctor removed Katarina's mask after those two months. She squinted in the harsh light from above and the doctor extracted the tubes from Katarina's throat. When they were out, Katarina began to cough as her throat was finally able to feel how terrible it had been. The sides were scarred and stretched open.

The woman grabbed her hair and looked into her eyes before saying, "Subject, listen to me. I need you to imagine that your penis is shrinking and going away."

"Whaaa-" choked Katarina.

"Listen!" yelled the doctor, "Just imagine it is folding away."

Katarina closed her eyes and imagined that her penis was shrinking into itself, turning back into a flat surface. When she opened her eyes ten minutes later, the shaft was gone, just two glowing green balls remained. She focused on them and soon they too slowly shrunk away.

"Very good, now imagine your vagina is forming back," said the doctor.

Katarina struggled to think this as she had only known her cock being there for the past two months. However, when she opened her eyes, she did in fact have her pussy.

"Now think of your cock just forming now," said the doctor, "and then back to a vagina."

With a lot less effort, Katarina's massive glowing cock exploded out of her hole, sealing the skin completely. It was flaccid but Katarina was hit with waves of arousal.

She then spent the next few minutes pushing out and pulling in her cock. As her arousal grew, it was harder to put it back until at a certain point it wouldn't go back in. She honestly didn't know what to think about it anymore. When she first was given it, she hated the thing but in the lab where it was constantly ministrated by machines, it wasn't so bad. She dreaded the day others would find out about her cock.

A week after practice and it was much easier to put out but still very hard to bring in. Something which would trouble her even in present times. After practicing, the Doctor began to experiment again.

She had Katarina extend her cock to which Katarina was more than willing due to the doctor having gotten a cock milking machine for her. As her cock was sucked on, Katarina didn't even feel the needle in the skin underneath her first cock.

She did however feel when a second penis grew out beneath her first one. It was larger than when she grew her first one but was still much smaller.

"Hmmm…" said the Doctor to the camera, "It appears as though subject did not grow second set of testicles.

Over the next two months, Katarina's second cock was grown with chemicals until it was both the same size of the first one. This cock proved harder to let out and take back in than the first and really only came out when Katarina was deeply in heat. However, most days in the lab had Katarina deeply in heat, this continued for another two months until the doctor tried something else.

One day, Katarina was deeply engaged in masturbation when the doctor injected her a third time. This time, Katarina's heart froze and her vision dimmed.

When she came too, she was on the bank of one of Zaun's many toxic rivers. Both of her cocks were out and the balls looked especially swollen, glowing more green than before. It appeared as though some chemicals from the river had gotten into them and grown them. She also had a bleeding cut on her face but didn't pay much mind to it.

She looked down at her body, muscles weak from the long time in the chair. On her left ass cheek, the serial A-001 was branded. She stood up and began to stumble away from the river, crawling on four limbs while her cocks trailed behind her, leaking cum.

The trip back to Noxus had been the hardest thing Katarina had ever done. She was hunted down as some abomination for having the two monsters in between her legs. She had to steal to survive and everytime she saw a sexy woman, Katarina had to try to keep her dicks in, normally she failed. But, as the months back to Noxus ticked on, Katarina soon had a much easier time keeping them in check. The monster was sated… for now.

* * *

 _~Present Time~_

"Katarina, what the fuck is that!" yelled LeBlanc from the doorway.

Katarina whirled around, eyes wide, body drenched in her own cum. LeBlanc couldn't spread word of what she had, if she had to fuck her into submission then so be it.

Katarina Shunpo'd behind LeBlanc, meaty cock slapping the inside of her leg and she tackled her from behind, wrestling her into the room. From there, Katarina reached behind and closed the door, checking to see if it was shut and locked.

She looked at LeBlanc on the floor beneath her, clothes leaving little to the imagination and grunted as her second cock tunneled into being. Katarina smirked, ' _This will be fun'_


	2. Chapter 2

There she sat, on top of LeBlanc, peeling off her clothes as Katarina's cocks began to stand to attention. Once LeBlanc was stripped, Katarina gazed at the body below her. Evaine's pale skin was flush with embarrassment and fear as Katarina began to fondle her large breasts. After Katarina engulfed one of LeBlanc's nipples in her mouth, the embarrassment began to turn to arousal. Katarina smirked around the nipple as she lined up her cocks with LeBlanc's ass and pussy.

As she prepared to thrust, something flickered before her eyes and her body froze. She tried to thrust, overcome with lust but her hips wouldn't move. She tried to focus on what was flickering in front of her and slowly red words became clear as they phased in and out of being.

 _Protocol F-13U Activated : Bring subject to Lab 1. Minimal witnesses preferred. Do not engage in sexual activities with subject._

Against her wishes, Katarina's body stood up, cocks still throbbing hard and it rearranged her clothes to cover everything it could. He shorts stretched obscenely around the twin shafts and every movement caused her cockheads to rub against the material. The friction soon had her climaxing and soon the shorts were drenched, legs covered in waterfalls of cum.

Katarina grabbed her bedsheet, balled up LeBlanc, and began to wrap her up. She then put the bundle into a duffle bag and picked that up. As she bent back up, her shorts tore into pieces and fell to the ground in tatters. Not a single piece of fabric remained on her nether regions. Her large and full ass jiggled with each step as she left twin trails of white behind. She packed the bag full of food and some water. Katarina sprinted down the hallways, faster than she had ever gone. All that could be seen was a blur of red.

In a few hours, she was far away from the institute. In a few days, she neared Zaun. Her body seemed to urge her to move towards a certain direction even though she had regained control. Within a week, she had arrived at her destination.

Her eyes widened as her body walked itself inside of _the lab_. The lab where it had all began. Where she was changed. A featureless robot met her and began to speak. "Thank you for bringing in the subject. Please put it on table 2-A for tagging and trials."

Katarina walked towards a chair much like the one she was in and began to clamp LeBlanc down. The robot hooked up the machine which began to piston in and out of LeBlanc's ass. LeBlanc screamed around the gag Katarina had stuffed in her mouth a few days ago.

The door opened behind her and Doctor Wix walked in with a small cardboard box. She gestured for Katarina to open the lid and she did. Inside was what looked like a disposable shot with some modifications. For one, there was a slot in the top in the shape of a diamond. Doctor Wix pulled out a hextech tablet with a cord that ended in the same shape and plugged that in. She handed the tablet to Katarina.

"We streamlined the process a while after you. You just need to input the dimensions in this and the rest is automatic, there are still some random variables to keep the fun," laughed the Doctor.

Katarina looked at the display-

 _Length:_

 _Thickness:_

 _Circumference:_

 _Number:_

The rest was a number pad. Katarina randomly began to put in numbers until it looked like

 _Length: 12_

 _Thickness: 4_

 _Circumference: 12_

 _Number: 4_

 _'12/4'_ she thought to herself _'December, 4_ _th_ _: my birthday.'_

Doctor Wix looked at the display and laughed before pressing a button. The shot itself whirred and morphed inside. She then unplugged the shot and handed it to Katarina. Katarina's arm shot forward and jabbed the needle into LeBlanc's clit before engaging the mechanism to inject the medicine. She then extracted the entire thing and stepped back to watch.

LeBlanc's screams of outrage had long since become moans of pleasure around her gag but they reached a new level as something happened. A large pillar of fleshy meat sprouted from LeBlanc's groin before diverging into four pillars. Two large spheres formed underneath it. LeBlanc now had four large cocks and a pair of balls to go with it.

"Since you were gone," explained Doctor Wix, "we streamlined the process, and updated our protocols. You basically belong to us now and we can do whatever we want with you. But unlike her," she pointed to LeBlanc, "You get to decide if you sign this…" she handed Katarina a form.

While Katarina glanced through the form, she watched in the corner of her eye as LeBlanc's ass was branded, A-002.

"If you sign on with us, we own your body but we give you these," said Wix as she gestured to a large pallet of 3 distinct types of boxes, "ones for phalluses, breasts, and posteriors. In addition, the serum can be used to enhance any existing modifications but cannot shrink or remove anything. It can only add and enlarge."

Without saying anything, Katarina signed the paper and immediately hissed as her ass was branded with an A-001.

* * *

~ _Two Weeks Later~_

Katarina smiled as the last of the boxes was moved in. The wall between her and LeBlanc's room had already been smashed down to create a room double the size. Next person would be Riven who was on the other side of her. Katarina stood, checking off boxes on a list as she counted each crate of gear while LeBlanc was on her knees, sucking on both of Katarina's massive dicks. _'Soon I won't be so uniquely disgusting,'_ thought Katarina to herself as she exploded seed into LeBlanc's mouth.

* * *

 **Sorry that this is so short, I just really wanted to get some small thing out. I'm currently working on Carnal Curse Chapter 3, a request for a Janna x Riven story, and a request for an Ahri x Katarina story. I can still take requests for story ideas but those will come later. In addition, the poll on my profile is still active and I have decided to make the story 10,000 words long (approximately) the poll will conclude sometime next month or later and be sure to vote...**

 **Currently, the character votes are as follows:**

 **Sona - 3**

 **Caitlyn - 2**

 **Ahri - 1**

 **Katarina - 1**

 **Riven - 1**


End file.
